1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manufacturing machine for sagged self-supporting cable wherein a suspension wire and a main cable are connected by crimping material at a given interval.
2. Description of Background Art
An example of a conventional manufacturing machine for sagged self-supporting cable is set forth by the inventor of the present invention and is shown in Japanese Patent No. 61-29811.
The above-mentioned machine consists of a main optical cable supply means, a suspension wire supply means, a linear guide means which feeds the main optical cable and the suspension wire with a spaced distance therebetween. Upper and lower metal molds are provided for crimping the main optical cable and the suspension wire a given distance apart. An injection means fills the molds with crimping material and produces a crimping point. A holding means holds the crimping point and a sag adjusting device provides a sag to the main optical cable. All of the above enable continuous manufacturing of nonmetallic sagged self-supporting cable which has no influence at all with respect to electromagnetic induction.
However, the prior manufacturing machine for sagged self-supporting cable as described above, features an upper mold and an lower one which move up and down at a specific position for opening and closing of the molds which produce a crimping point for the main optical cable and the suspension wire and requires a certain period of time for the molds opening and closing. In other words, the time for the filled crimping material to be solidified to some extent and because the work for the other operations cannot be performed during this time, there has been a problem even if the metal molds include an active cooling means like a water cooled jacket or an air cooled one. Thus, the low productivity has made mass production of the sagged self-supporting cable difficult.